In recent years, starting with an automatic bending machine for a steel rule punching die (trade name: BBS-101) which was released in 1988 ahead of the world by MIZUKAWA Suehiro, the inventor of the present invention, such an automatic bending machine has been amazingly advanced. There is an automatic bending machine which performs processes of cutting and bending a band blade constituting a steel rule punching die (for example, see Patent References 1 and 2).
Recently, also an automatic bending machine which, in addition to processes of cutting and bending a band blade, can perform bridging of a blade bottom, nicking of a blade edge, broaching of a blade side wall, and the like has been proposed (for example, see Patent References 3 and 4).
Patent Reference 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,276
Patent Reference 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,750
Patent Reference 3: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 11-347828
Patent Reference 4: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2001-314932